


小恶魔的早餐

by wdm146



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 双恶魔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdm146/pseuds/wdm146
Summary: #一点肉汤#依旧是远古恶魔汉克x混血小恶魔康
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	小恶魔的早餐

Hank很享受早上起床前的那一小段时光，那时候你不算清醒，但也没有十分沉的睡着，你能清楚感受到自己全身上下每一块肌肉和关节走都十分放松，被包裹在柔软的被被子和席梦思之间，这原本是Hank最廉价的享受之一，但自从某个小恶魔从沉睡中醒来后，它就在一瞬间变成了一种奢侈，Hank基本每天早上都会被小恶魔准时准点的咬醒，简直比闹钟还要准时

但今天早上那个小恶魔不知道是因为什么，竟然大发慈悲的让Hank睡到了他自然醒的时间，Hank醒来的时候小恶魔已经不知道跑去了哪里

“Connor？”

“早上好，Hank”

走到客厅里的时候Hank看见他的小恶魔正坐在客厅那两个大大的书柜前的沙发上，手里捧着一本书，那条黑色的小尾巴就懒懒的搭在沙发的靠背上

“早上好，小家伙”

Hank看见那条尾巴的时候挑了挑眉毛，这小家伙没穿裤子吗？当他走到Connor身边时，眼前所看见的…证明了他是对的，小恶魔身上只穿了一件上衣，衣服的下摆正好挡到他的大腿腿根处，小恶魔的膝盖上还有一些前一天晚上留下的擦伤，两条修长的腿当Hank在他身边坐下时十分自然的搭上了他的大腿，至于那件衣服下有没有穿着内裤.....虽然Hank有些好奇，但就算是恶魔也不会想被当成变态的

小恶魔似乎没有觉得自己的行为有什么不对，他大概只是觉得这样比较舒服，Hank也不介意为小恶魔充当一会儿脚凳

“过来，小家伙”Hank拍了拍身边的空位，听见呼唤的小恶魔放下手里的书凑到Hank身边，Hank用拇指在小恶魔柔软的嘴唇上按压了两下“今天早上没有胃口？”

显然不是，他看见自己的手指触碰到Connor的嘴唇的时候，小家伙一低头就想咬他，Hank故意把手收了回来让小家伙咬了个空

“不，我只是在看书”小恶魔的喉结上下滑动了一下，刚刚他的注意力完全都在书上，完全忽视了自己的饥饿感，不过这个状态只维持到Hank走出来为止，Hank任由小恶魔慢慢爬到自己的大腿上跨坐着，小恶魔锁骨下的标记感知到主人的存在，从小恶魔的皮肤下浮现，血红色的字体在小恶魔本就偏白的皮肤上显的格外扎眼

Hank一只手扶着Connor细窄的腰身，隔着薄薄的布料抚摸着小恶魔的身体，小恶魔的体温透过衣服传达到Hank的手心“看的连吃饭都忘了？”Hank轻轻捏住了Connor身后的那条小尾巴，小尾巴只在他的手里停留了几秒的时候就被快速的抽走，看来小尾巴的主人并不喜欢被人这样抓着

“饿了吗，小家伙”

小恶魔看着他点了点头，光是他的视线都足够在Hank的脖子上戳出两个洞来了，感受到小恶魔炙热的目光，Hank在鼻腔内哼笑了一声

“瞧瞧你的样子，像是要把我榨干”

“你不这么希望吗？”那条总是爱作妖的小尾巴不知道什么时候绕到了Connor的身前，末端的小箭头在Hank的腿间上下的刮蹭，小恶魔的手已经摸到了Hank睡裤的裤，一只手指勾着裤腰的边沿

混血恶魔惊人的学习能力就算在这方面也依旧被展现的淋漓尽致

“今天想换换口味吗，小家伙？”Hank的视线微微的下移了一下后又回到了小恶魔的脸上，不需要多说什么Connor就已经心领神会，他从Hank的腿上下去，跪在沙发前的那张地毯上，拉下Hank的睡裤，把那一大早就精力充沛的家伙咬在齿间

虽然只是轻轻的衔着，但小恶魔的尖牙还是给Hank带来了一些刺痛感，他伸手掐住了Connor的下巴关节“嘶...小家伙，这可不是用咬的，含住它，对就是这样，好孩子..再吞进去点”

Hank磁性的声音为还生涩的小恶魔做着引导，但饿着肚子的感觉并不好受，这让小恶魔变得有些急躁，他忽视了Hank最后的忠告，一口气直接将那硕大的性器直接吞到根部，那尺寸惊人的东西一下子到达了小恶魔喉咙的深处

“唔...”小恶魔干呕了两下，这并不舒服，连眼眶都泛上了红色，小恶魔看起来比平时更加的湿润的眼睛正向上看着Hank，看起来像是一副在祈求安慰的样子，Hank扶着小恶魔一侧的脸颊慢慢的把自己的大家伙从小恶魔的嘴里抽出来

Hank的性器被小恶魔舔的水光淋漓，在从Connor嘴里抽出来的一刻还牵出了一条透明的银丝

“注意你的‘餐桌礼仪’，小家伙，慢慢来好吗”Hank抚摸着Connor的肩背，学乖了的小恶魔这次没有再直接吞，而是先用他那条柔软温热的小舌头从根部一直舔到顶端，把最上面的冠状部分含进口中吮吸着

“好孩子”Hank把手指插进小恶魔柔软的发间，弄乱了小家伙总是梳的一丝不苟的发型，小恶魔吮吸的动作还很生疏，牙齿还是会时不时的碰到两下，每次不小心碰到时那双褐色的眼睛都会上扬去观察Hank的反应，但这似乎并没有对Hank的体验造成多大的影响

Connor一点点的把那个大家伙吞入口中，这次没有再像上次那样强烈的排斥，把它全部吞入后，Connor开始慢慢的吞吐着这个大家伙

“你太棒了，小家伙”Hank感觉到那条温热的小舌头正紧贴着他的性器上下的滑动，小恶魔大概是学着上一次Hank为他做的那样，在滑到最顶端时，小家伙的舌尖停留在顶端的小口上，在那出来回的舔着，更要命的是他感觉到那条灵活的小舌头竟然用力的顶着它，像是要钻进去似的，他忍不住抓着小恶魔的头发用力的向上顶了两下跨

“唔...咳..”小恶魔被他的动作弄的又是干呕又是咳嗽，但急于得到食物的小家伙还是没有松开嘴卖力的吮吸，他试着配合Hank顶胯的动作吞吐“嗯...唔...”但Hank的动作太快，还很生疏的小恶魔根本没法跟上他的节奏，Hank看着小恶魔的眼睛越来越湿润，最后凝成了一滴眼泪顺着Connor的脸颊流下，泪水滑过的地方留下了一道透明的轨迹

Hank粗暴的举到似乎把有点把他惹恼了，小恶魔的爪子又一次伸了出来，Connor原本搭在Hank大腿上的手用了些力气，刺痛的感觉让Hank突然意识到就算有一半的天使血统，Connor本质上还是个恶魔，不要去招惹一个正在进食的小恶魔，尤其是当你的‘把柄’在他手里的时候

小恶魔脸上的泪痕把他因为被惹恼而变得有些凶巴巴的眼神给削去了不少气势，看上去反而像是一副受了欺负的样子，这竟然让Hank这个恶魔产生了一点负罪感

“抱歉，抱歉，小家伙”Hank帮小恶魔擦掉了脸上的泪水，努力的克制住了自己更用力的操进那个湿热的小喉咙里的欲望，慢慢的停下了送跨的动作，没有了干扰的小恶魔开始重新专注于吞吐嘴里的大家伙，褐色的小脑袋埋在Hank的腿间，不时的能听见两声从小恶魔喉咙里发出的哼唧

那个小喉咙正紧紧的吸着Hank，屋子里慢慢的只剩下Hank时不时的低喘声，以及小恶魔吮吸时发出的水声，水声发出的频率逐渐变快，Hank的喘息也开始变得粗重

最后Hank的理智还是全线崩盘，他扣着小恶魔的的后颈，狠狠的往他的喉咙里操进去，小家伙只能发出几声呜咽，Hank都没有为他留下感到不适的时间，Hank把一只手抵在小恶魔的脖子上，他甚至能感觉到自己的东西在里面进出

一股滚热的液体混合着男性荷尔蒙的气息冲进了Connor的喉咙，随着的小恶魔喉结上下滑动的动作，大部分液体直接顺着他的喉咙滑下，还有一部分溅在了Hank的大腿内侧以及小恶魔的脸上

Hank喘着气把性器从小恶魔的嘴里抽了出来，Connor的眼神看上去有些迷离，他还保持着跪在地上的姿势，转头伸出舌尖舔去了那些被喷溅在Hank大腿内侧的液体，从一开始就被藏起的尖牙，现在像是为了向Hank证明自己的存在似的，咬破了Hank大腿上的的皮肤，Connor连着血珠和白色的液体一起把它们舔了干净

“还真是个贪吃的小家伙”Hank把还跪在地上享受‘美食’的小恶魔一把捞起来压在了沙发前的茶几上

“前餐结束，现在开始吃主食吧，我要开动了”

今天小恶魔也还是没有学会什么叫做克制，他也会因此而得到来自年长者的惩罚，只是那算不算是一种惩罚...也只有Hank说了算了


End file.
